


The Presence of a Shadow

by WonderAvian



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/WonderAvian
Summary: Alan is hiding.Originally posted on tumblr November 17th 2016.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Presence of a Shadow

Alan is laying on the floor in the comms room, playing a game and minding his own business, when all of a sudden he feels a dark and foreboding presence make itself known.

_It knows where I am._

Alan lifts his head, his eyes wide.

_I know it’s here. I can feel its presence._

He surveys the room from the floor, careful not to make any sudden moves.

_There’s no escaping it._

Slowly, he starts to get up.

_Once it has you, you’re a goner!_

Skittish now, Alan crouches, ready to bolt at a moment’s notice.

_Run for it, Alan!_

He pushes off the ground and leaps sideways, so he is now behind one of the couches.

_Here it comes again!_

Alan peaks out around the side of the couch, eyes wide in alarm, his skinny chest heaving. The boy can feel it right above him. He glances up at the ceiling. He narrows his eyes in anger now, and Alan points angrily at the disembodied spirit, his teeth gritted in determination.

**_YOU WON’T TAKE ME WITHOUT A FIGHT!_ **

**_“ARRRGH!”_ **

* * *

Scott, who had been sitting comfortably on the couch Alan was behind, startles. The tablet he had been using goes flying, landing on the edge of the table opposite and falling to the floor with a _thunk._

His heart racing, the eldest brother looks around for the source of the scream, running a hand through his hair in an effort to calm himself. He smiles fondly when he sees Alan’s sleeping form on the ground, completely knocked out.

“Another victim of a nap attack," Scott murmurs fondly before walking over to pick up his tablet. The older man checks it for damage, of which there is none, and sits back down, but not before laying a blanket over his sleeping little brother.


End file.
